In the marketplace, customers can pay for products or services with a personal check. However, sometimes these checks are not honored by the paying institution of the check writer (“the payor”) because, for example, there are not enough funds to pay the check, a stop-payment has been placed on the check, the check is not authentic or the like. As such, the check must be processed and settled appropriately and efficiently by the paying institution via flexible systems and methods.